DF/HCC Senior Leaders hold pivotal positions in the Cancer Center. Individually, they provide day-to-day leadership and oversight of key areas that comprise the Center. Collectively, they bring diversity of viewpoints, disciplines and institutional perspectives to the Center as well as a unity and cohesion that has enabled the consortium to make significant progress during the project period. The structure of senior leadership and the time commitment of each leader are in direct relationship to the needs and objective of the Center and the relative complexity of responsibility. In addition to the Director and Deputy Director, there are ten Associate Directors who are charged with overseeing key areas of responsibility. There are also members of Senior Leadership who serve as faculty representatives to DF/HCC on behalf of their institution. This means that they are responsible for voicing the needs and perspectives of their institution on Center matters.